Swords of Solace: Redcrosse
by Blackstaff
Summary: Dorm and friends travel to Ergoth to reunite with their old Legion of Steel comerades...yet to find the treasure they seek they must survive the perilous Ghostly Citadel...
1. Prelude

**A Letter for Dorm, Timber, and Roxilandra**

**The **morning sunlight illuminated the center of the Inn's lobby, temporarily blinding Laura Majere, the Inn's proprietor, as she wiped down the tables, hoping they would look their best when the guests and townspeople came for breakfast.

Laura, who despite having the features of a woman well past her forties, was still able to keep the Inn up to the highest of standards. After making sure the tables, chairs, and floors were clean, Laura tied her long white hair in a tight ponytail. She watched her cook Tyrese Buninburner walk to the Inn's entrance to greet a visitor.

Like most dwarves, Tyrese had a stout, yet muscular physique, which was covered by a white starch apron, very similar to the one Laura was wearing. He had a thin straw yellow beard and a head of hair that was of the same color.

After bidding the visitor farewell, the dwarf cook walked over to Laura, holding a letter in his hand. "Is everything all right Ty?" she asked in a concerned voice when she saw the confused look on the dwarf's face.

Tyrese nodded and handed his employer the letter. "The person at the door told me the letter was for Dorm Silverfalcon, Timber Nightstalker, and Roxilandra Shanklebee. He didn't say what it was about, just that it was for their eyes only."

Laura stared at the letter for a moment, trying to find any notification of who could have sent the letter. Then her eyes found a seal drawn on the back of the letter. The image was that of a starjewel colored in gold. It was the symbol of the Legion of Steel.


	2. Chapter 1

**Meeting in Eastwatch. Fight or Flight in Darken Wood.**

**"I'm** not sure tonight is the best night to get acquainted with dwarf spirits," said Dorm Silverfalcon as he and his elven companion Timber Nightstalker entered the Inn of the Last Home. The ranger scanned the crowded lobby and felt a little nervous. Dozens, maybe even hundreds of customers, had decided to come to the Inn on this particular evening. "We might have to knife someone just to get a seat," the ranger commented as he brushed back his brown hair.

"And you say that like it's a bad thing," Timber remarked as he slid past a young couple who just happened to be engaged in the act of kissing. Using his elven eyes that could see much farther than the average human's, Timber found an empty three-person table that was right next to two dwarves who were playing a game of khas. "Here we go. A seat right next to those gentlemen. Oh look, the town guard is here tonight."

Dorm and Timber quickly made their way to the table, sitting down seconds before a group of short haired gnomes could make the table their own.

"We got here fair and square," Timber said in a harsh voice as the gnomes walked away in defeat. "Now we just need some service. I wonder if that delectable Jillian is working this evening."

"Jillian actually has the night off Timber," answered Laura Majere as she arrived at their table, holding two mugs of ale in her right hand, and a letter in the other. She set the mugs in the middle of the table, then handed the letter to Dorm.

"What do you suppose this is?" asked the ranger as he opened the letter.

Timber quickly took a sip of ale. "Maybe it's that love letter you've been waiting for Dorm. I told you that you had a chance with a woman as beautiful as Laura."

Dorm's green eyes rose to look at Laura, whose face turned a slight reddish color. "Actually...the letter was delivered by someone earlier in the morning. Tyrese didn't get a good look at him, but the stranger apparently told Tyrese that the letter was for you two and Roxi." Laura Majere turned to walk away, but quickly added," By the way gentlemen, your drinks are on the house because you just made this woman's night."

"Well look at that," Timber commented as he took another drink. "Maybe you should try getting with the owner of this fine establishment, Dorm. You two would have such beautiful children. Then when they inherit the Inn, Uncle Timber can have all the free spirits and food he wants."

Dorm raised an eyebrow as he began reading the letter. "Uncle Timber?"

"Well year. Who else is going to be the godfather of your children?"

"True," the ranger said as he finished the letter. "Then I guess that would make Roxi their godmother."

The elf slanted eyes glared at Dorm. He was about to make a comment when he noticed the seal on the letter. "This must be from the Legion of Steel."

Dorm nodded as he handed Timber the letter. "Apparently we have been summoned to Castle Eastwatch in Southern Ergoth. Mason must have left something for us in his will."

"Inheritance? But his funeral was months ago. And it was in Solamnia, not Ergoth."

The ranger shrugged his shoulders as the sound of music and chatter filled his ears. "We were part of his unit. Maybe they found something in his will they forgot to give us when we went to the funeral. Let's wait for Roxi."

Timber's eyes turned to the door. "Won't be much of a wait. The evangelist has arrived."

Sure enough the moment Dorm looked at the door, the half-kender cleric of Mishakal was already on her way to their table. She wore light blue robes made of silk and her silver medallion of faith that hung on a dwarven made chain around her slender neck. One thing Dorm noticed was Roxi wasn't carrying her staff.

"What a journey. Praise Mishakal I made it here safely," Roxi said as she sat down next to Timber. "People who saw me walking to the Inn called me a stinkin kender."

Dorm smiled. At first glance, she would have been mistaken for a stinkin kender because of her slanted ears and because of her childlike innocence, as well as the way she wore her beautiful blond hair in a topknot. Yet Roxi stood at least four and a half feet, which was far above average for a kender.

"Maybe you shouldn't be taking things from other people and putting them in your pouches."

Roxi shot daggers at the elf next to her. "That's rich coming from someone who constantly takes from other people's coin purses." Timber bent his head down and looked at the three guards sitting two tables down from theirs, relieved that they weren't hearing what the cleric was saying.

"And besides, kender don't steal," Roxi added with a humph. Seeing that her raised voice was drawing attention, she lowered her voice. "Oh, your neighbors the Moriettas just had their babies at the temple. Beautiful twin boys named Demos and Valmaxi. I helped deliver them, that's why it took me so long to get here. Maybe you two will baby-sit. I wonder if they'll remember me when I come to visit. Say Timber, what is that you're holding?"

Timber looked at Dorm. The ranger nodded, then explained what was written in the letter, including the request to go to Castle Eastwatch.

"That's interesting that Mason left us something in his will," she said softly. "Although there weren't many at his funeral, mainly just us and some of the old knights he used to adventure with. I'm sure Lynsey, Melinda, and Ash were all busy and that's why they couldn't make it."

Timber finished his ale. "What concerns me is how we are going to make it to Southern Ergoth."

"We could always go to Zaradene and take a boat," suggested Dorm. "But I'm not sure what we could use for fare." The ranger reached into the front of his leather shift and pulled out an eight sided jewel that resembled a star.

Both Roxi and Timber stared hard at him. "Dorm I know what you are thinking and the answer is no," Roxi scolded him. "Jaina gave you that after she died."

"I know, but how else are we going to get to Ergoth. Timber and I had sell _Alcarin_ and _Silverwind_ just to keep the house."

Timber sighed. Dorm could see in the elf's face that he had some ideas, but couldn't really discuss them. Not with present and nearby company around. The ranger looked back to Roxi, who seemed like she had an idea of her own.

"I could always ask the temple for donations," the half-kender said while patting his back. "I'm sure they could spare some steel."

"You could always go back to Darken Wood," suggested Laura as she walked back to the table and sat down two more mugs of ale, one for Roxi and another for Timber. "Dorm, would you like another glass?"

The ranger cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't touch my...," he stopped and glanced at his elven friend, who was downing the ale from the ranger's glass. "Umm...sure Laura. Do you really think we should go to Darken Wood?"

The proprietor of the Inn gently grabbed the empty glasses. "My father once told me that a group of winged horses carried them from Darken Wood to the mountains. I'm sure you've seen them before."

"No I haven't," Dorm answered, shaking his head.

"Still, we should try anyways Dorm," Roxi said as Laura was leaving the table. We might even get to see the centaurs. Or maybe even specters and ghosts."

"I think the undead left after the War of the Lance," the elf remarked as he drank from his new glass.

"You don't know that Timber," the cleric fired back in a soft voice. "After all, undead like liches and vampires can live for centuries."

Dorm sighed and rose from the table. He decided to leave the potent ional godparents of his children to their bickering (which had drawn a small crowd) and walked to the door.

**Dawn's** light orange and pink sky was just barely peaking in the horizon when Dorm, Timber, and Roxi passed through Darken Wood's border.

Dorm's eyes lit up as he looked around, remembering how the thick and green trees seemed almost life like. They heard the soft snapping of twigs and the rustling of bushes coming from all around them. They knew they were being watched.

"Dorm, when Laura suggested that you come back to Darken Wood, does that mean you've been here before?" asked Timber in a quiet voice as he kept a hand on the handle of the rapier he wore on his belt. He looked over at Roxi, who had been wondering the same thing.

"I came here before joining the Legionnaires, hoping to find an animal companion," Dorm answered with a bit of regret in his voice. "But rather than finding an animal friend, I found a group of centaur called the skorenoi. And while that might sound intriguing, I assure you that I was fighting for my life. I ended up being rescued by the Forestmaster and her followers."

"Is it true that she is a unicorn?" Roxi asked him.

"Why don't you see for yourself," spoke a powerful voice from ahead.

Timber and Roxi looked in awe as a large unicorn stepped into their view. Roxi bowed gracefully while Timber could only stare with his mouth open. Dorm merely smiled at the Forestmaster, as if she were an old friend.

"And what brings you back here Dorm Silverfalcon?" asked the Forestmaster as he gaze turned to the ranger as he tightened his green cloak.

Dorm stepped forward and bowed his head. "Milady, my friends and I are trying to reach Castle Eastwatch in Southern Ergoth...Laura Majere suggested we come here and speak to you about helping us."

The Forestmaster tilted her head at the ranger. "No doubt she sent you here because of the pegasi that live here in the woods, but guessing by the reluctance of your voice, you know that the average pegasus can only fly so far. However, it happens that a group of pegasi from the North have just arrived to visit me. If I may speak with them, I'm sure I can convince them to fly to your destination."

"Thank you," Dorm said with a sigh. "Is there anyway we can repay you?"

The unicorn shook her head. "You are a friend of the forest Dorm Silverfalcon." She said no more and walked deeper into the woods.

"Do you think she can help us out?" Timber whispered to Roxi and Dorm.

"Well obviously she has some influence in this forest," Roxi whispered back. "I've heard that every creature who resides in these parts follows her command."

Not everyone follows her, Dorm said to himself, thinking of the chaos-altered centaurs who were out somewhere in the woods, waiting to attack.

Minutes later, the Forestmaster returned with three, very large white winged horses.

"We have to move quickly," said the Forestmaster. "The skorenoi are coming this way. Dorm Silverfalcon, you and your friends must leave. We will fight them while you take flight.

Dorm drew his short sword and Timber drew his rapier, but Roxi grabbed them by the shoulders. "You heard the Forestmaster. We have to move."

The ranger cursed under his breath, but then followed his friends. They each mounted their own winged steed (Timber commented that his pegasus's back felt like the cold reaches of Icewall, to which the pegasus responded by threatening to kick the elf in the face if he should choose to make a comment like that again).

Just as the pegasi lifted off of the ground, a group of nine skorenoi emerged from within the woods and immediately approached the Forestmaster and the centaurs who were now surrounding her.

From twenty feet in the air, Dorm looked down and saw two more skoreoni advancing towards a golden haired centaur who had a gaping shoulder wound.

Throwing all caution to the wind and ignoring the protests of the pegasus he was riding, Dorm drew his sword and jumped into the air.

On the ground, the wounded centaur gripped her bleeding shoulder while the enemy centaurs came closer, their red eyes filled with blood lust. She held her blade forward, reading to go down fighting, but her eyes looked up in surprise as Dorm landed on the skoreoni, knocking them both to the ground.

Dorm was instantly on his feet, slashing his short sword across one skoreoni's throat. Watching the fallen centaur's lifeblood spill from the throat, the ranger stepped back and felt something sharp dig into his lower back.

Feeling the weapon slide from his back and the blood that followed, Dorm stumbled forward, then stepped in a left semi-circle, swinging his short sword in a high arc that resulted with the blade slashing a horizontal line across the skoreoni's face. He was about to finish his foe when the bloodied tip of a another sword penetrated through the centaur's forehead.

Dorm looked back, seeing the female centaur retracting her weapon. He started to walk towards her when he came to realize that Roxi and Timber were well on their way to Eastwatch while he was still in Darken Wood, fighting for his life once again.

Then without warning, the ranger blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Gifts from the Forestmaster. Another Gift in the Citadel.**

**Dorm's** eyes fluttered opened as the sound of birds chirping filled the air around him. Taking a breath of the morning air, he found himself laying in a shallow grove, surrounded by short bushes and open space. "Where am I?" Dorm asked while stretching his limbs. He noticed his armor (which seemed to be repaired) and short sword were lying on his green cloak, along with a long sword, a bow crafted from strong redwood, and a leather quiver filled with arrows. He also noticed that he was wearing a new white shirt.

"You are in a small area near Castle Eastwatch Dorm Silverfalcon," bellowed a deep voice from the ranger's left. He looked over, seeing a pegasus similar in height and stature to the ones that had carried his friends into the air the night before.

Dorm stood up and looked at the pegasus. "But Darken Wood...the centaurs. I remember fighting, but then everything went black..."

"After you fell, the Forestmaster had Demetria; the centaur who you helped in battle, carried you out of the fray. Once the battle was over, Demetria stripped you naked and healed your wounds. You started to get back up as she was putting your pants back on, but then you fell back to sleep."

"So you flew me here, but I thought the other pegasi left."

The pegasus tilted his head towards the cloak. "I was just leaving Ergoth when my brethren delivered your friends to this area. They told me you had foolishly jumped into battle. I then arrived back in Darken Wood just as the battle was getting over. After having some friendly words with the Forestmaster, I decided to take you back along with the gifts you received from the Forestmaster. The sword and bow came from one of her fallen warriors. She thought it would be fitting for you to have it."

Dorm walked over and examined the long sword, staring at the images of leaves and roses carved in the pommel and crosspiece. He then glanced at the bow and shook his head. It had been so long since he had shot a bow, but he knew better than to refuse a gift from the Forestmaster.

"Farewell Dorm Silverfalcon," the pegasus said in a loud voice. "May Habbakuk smile upon you on your journey."

Dorm smiled as he watched the pegasus take to the air and flap his angel-like wings. As the steed flew away, the ranger closed his eyes, wishing that he had been awake during the flight from Darken Wood to Eastwatch.

"**He** has to arrive sometime Timber. I just don't know what could be keeping him. I always thought pegasi were fast."

"He'll come Roxi. I mean, the only thing that could really stop him would be death."

Roxilandra turned to Timber, her eyes fixed deeply on his. "If Dorm had died during the battle, Mishakal would have come to us. She would have at least let him say goodbye to us before continuing onto the afterlife."

Timber glanced uneasily at the cleric, then stared up at the clear sky. Neither he nor Roxi had seen their friend jump from his pegasi's back, yet they could hear the flying steed complaining about the reckless idiot who jumped off of his back. Could it be possible...

No, he said to himself. Dorm was still alive. He's still out there and once he arrives, we can go inside and join the others.

"Timber look!" Roxi shouted, pointing to a figure several feet away. Timber smiled, and together he and Roxi ran to the ranger.

"I wasn't expecting this kind of reception," Dorm remarked when Roxi wrapped her arms around him. She held onto him for another moment, then punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Don't you ever worry us like that again!" she yelled. "You had us worried sick!"

Dorm apologized to the cleric, then looked at Timber. "Did I really worry you that much?" The elf shrugged then walked back at the tower.

The ranger looked up at Castle Eastwatch. It was a vast stone structure that seemed like it could touch the clouds. Dorm counted at least seven open windows along the front of the tower.

Roxi beamed up at the ranger. "Lynsey, Melinda, and Ash are all waiting inside. Lynsey and Ash look about the same, but Melinda is...different."

Dorm nodded, noticing the half-kender's voice grew a little quite as she added that last part about Melinda being different.

**The** main lobby of Castle Eastwatch was filled with tapestries and banners depicting the various symbols of the Knighthood of Solamnia; the Rose, the Sword, and the Crown. Tables were lined along the center while a large wooden staircase at the other end of the lobby ascended to the next floor.

Dorm and Roxi entered the lobby to find Timber talking to a red haired woman donned in green plate armor and a man with short black hair, garbed in dark colored hunting leathers. The woman turned to Dorm and smiled. "Dorm, it's been so long."

"It's nice to see you too Lynsey," Dorm said he looked her over. Lynsey Greensteel stood just inches below the elf's five and a half foot height. Her fiery red hair went down to her shoulders while her almond shaped green eyes sparkled like her armor.

Dorm's eyes shifted to the man next to Lynsey. Like Dorm, Ash Werewood was a ranger. He carried two battle axes on his belt and wore a chain shirt underneath his leathers. He greeted the brown haired ranger with a nod. "Dorm my friend, it's been forever. Timber was just telling us that you and he had just gotten out of rough times back in Solace."

"It's nice to see you too Ash," Dorm said, his eyes looking over at Timber. "But Timber and I are doing pretty well."

"Yet Dorm you no longer have Silverwind," said a musical voice from a dark corner. From the darkness stepped a very slender and pale skinned half-elven woman wearing blood red robes. Her eyes, which had no color to them, stared at everyone, and then focused on Dorm. "No doubt my eyes startle you. I assure you that I am not blind. Far from it, I see better than before."

Dorm continued to stare at the half-elf, seeing that her left hand, which was holding her spellbook with the dark green canvas cover, was missing two fingers between her index and pinkie. "You must have taken the test Melinda. You are now a true wizard of High Sorcery. Congratulations."

Melinda Nestar nodded. "Thank you. Though I started my arcane pursuits as a sorcerer, I quickly converted to the teachings and arcane techniques of a wizard. The dabbler you knew when we were adventuring together as Legionnaires is has grown into a powerful spell caster."

"More like a power hungry spell caster," Lynsey said as she stepped away from Ash and Timber, who was now listening to Roxi's story about becoming a cleric.

Melinda glared at Lynsey. "Even after telling you what I have gained and lost in taking the Test, you still don't trust me."

"The distrust of magic has been around for hundred of years Melinda," Lynsey said in a cold voice as she came face to face with the wizard. "All the time there are wicked magic users who roam the world, using their magic for their own purposes."

Melinda shook her head. "And yet the Solamnics have been using War Mages in their ranks. There are good wizards, just like there are evil knights. Tell me Lynsey, did you have any wizards in your Jade Brigade, or did they start coming after you left."

The red haired woman put a hand on her sword, but Dorm stopped her. He looked back and forth between the wizard and the warrior woman. There had always been a hidden conflict between the two women. He remembered when Mason would be talking to Dorm and Timber about a new combat technique, but then have to drop what he was doing because Melinda and Lynsey had gotten into an argument. One thing Dorm had always remembered was that they had always seemed to argue whenever he was around.

Lynsey stepped back and took her hand off of her weapon. "What I do is my own business." She walked back over to where the other three former Steel Legionnaires were gathered. Dorm wondered what Melinda meant by Lynsey leaving the Jade Brigade, yet he decided that was an issue for another day.

For the next fifth-teen minutes, the six former Steel Legionnaires were entertained by Timber's tale of how Dorm foolishly leapt from the back of his pegasus and dropped into battle. Once the elf was done with his story, a young robust brown haired woman entered the room, dressed in chain mail armor. Over her armor the woman wore a dark blue tabard with the image of a sword woven into the middle of the garment. The armor and tabard marked her a one of the Knights of Solamnia, a knight of the Sword. Dorm, Timber, and Roxi looked at each other, remembering this woman from Mason's funeral.

The woman looked at each person in the lobby. After a brief moment of silence, she introduced herself. "My name is Riva Silverblade and I am sure you all know why you are here." Silverblade reached into her pocket and produced a large piece of paper. "This paper reads that Mason Aaronsin, formerly of the Legion of Steel, has left a sword for his former charges. The sword is named Redcrosse and lies in the Ghostly Citadel on the other side of the Last Gaard Mountains."

"The other side of the mountains?" questioned Timber as he looked at Dorm.

"Right into Frost's domain," muttered Ash as he looked at Melinda and Roxi. Everyone knew the white dragon overlord Gellidus (or Frost as he was known to the people of Ergoth) ruled the northern regions of the island.

Riva Silverblade nodded. "In the territory is overseen by the dragon overlord, which means you will have to watch your backs. I do know of a guide who can take you through the mountains. She is a dwarf and she knows the area really well."

Silverblade's gray eyes looked over at the stars, just as a female beardless dwarf with dark and curly hair reached the bottom. She wore tight leathers over her stout form and carried a short sword at her side.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is Cicily Steeltoes," announced the knight as the dwarf walked over.

Before anyone could introduce themselves, Cicily took a deep breath and said," I hope you all brought your winter coats because it's cold in the mountains."


	4. Chapter 3

**A Mountain Top Storm. An Ice Cold Encounter.**

**As** the morning shifted towards the afternoon, the beautiful blue sky became a darkish gray. The Last Gaard Mountain peaks were covered with frozen plants and piles of snow laced dirt. For the six former Steel Legionnaires, who had managed to reach halfway up the mountain due in part to their dwarven guide, it was now a race to find some kind of shelter before the impending storm.

"And I say it's all superstition," said Lynsey after listening to Melinda's estimation of when the storm would actually hit the mountain.

The wizard scowled at Lynsey, then turned to Dorm. "You can choose to believe if you want, but I will tell you the only thing that is superstition is her mistrust and hesitation to believe that I am right."

"Some things never change," Timber whispered as Melinda walked over to join Roxi. Together, the wizard and the cleric searched for nearby shelter.

"I know," Dorm whispered back, watching as Lynsey went to join Ash for some lunch. The black haired ranger put his arm around her and whispered something into her ear. Although this made Lynsey giggle, Dorm felt a sudden urge to blacken both of the eyes of his fellow ranger. His thoughts were interrupted when a low rumble filled the sky. "I know," he repeated as he turned to Melinda, whose face was filled with a look that screamed 'I told you so.'

Cicily walked up to Dorm and yawned. "Sounds like a storm is brewing. Well it just so happens I know of a shelter that can lead us through the other side of the mountains. Only problem is a band of thanoi roam the tunnels."

Ash's ears perked up at the mention of the walrus men. "The thanoi in the tunnel should be no problem. I'm sure all of us strong men and women can handle ourselves." And with that, Cicily signaled them to get their gear.

Once they were ready, the dwarf led them six feet to the North, to a vast open mouth cave that went deeper into the mountain. They entered single file, gazing at the tiny ice crystals that sparkled and glinted from the mountain wall. Small stalactites and stalagmites littered the ceilings and corners.

After continuing through the tunnels for another hour, the companions found that their path divided into two, one way going forward while the other went right.

"A fork in the road,' commented Timber in a cynical voice. "So which way do we go?"

"Let's decide after rest," Dorm answered, sitting cross legged next to Melinda. Lynsey, Ash, Timber, and Cicily formed a circle inches away from the brown haired ranger and the wizard.

Roxi was about to join Dorm and Melinda, but then she heard a faint voices coming from the distance. Part of her wanted to alert her friends about the mysterious voices, but another part of her, one that was more attuned to her kinder curiosity, wanted to go see if these voices were of friend or foe.

I'm sure they won't mind if I slip away for a few minutes, she said to herself as she proceeded down the right path. Her heart raced as the voices grew louder with each step she took.

"Who do those voices belong to?" she wondered. Taking a few more steps, the cleric found herself in a wide open area blanketed in ice and snow.

"It's…cold in here," Roxi said softly as she put up the hood of her winter coat. "Maybe coming here…wasn't…wasn't such a go…good idea." She went to take a step back, but suddenly the mounds of snow around her began to shift. When she turned to run, she heard something jump out from under the snow.

The priestess of Mishakal dashed to the door as fast as her legs could carry her. "I've got to…" She fell to the ground with a soft thud, her face buried deep in the freezing snow as the cold and wet rubbery claws grasped her by the scruff of her robes.

**Timber** stood up and looked down the two paths. "She's been gone for too long. I'm going after her."

Ash stood up and walked next to him. "I'll go with you Timber."

Melinda watched the two start down the path that went East. "How do you know she went that way?"

They kept their backs turned to the mage and the others. "I noticed her inching towards this path," replied the elf. "You all should go on ahead and see where the other path leads us."

Timber and Ash went along their way, leaving Dorm and the women in silence.

The four began their path down the other route, their hands on their weapons incase of an ambush by thanoi, ogres, or other hostile creatures. After walking for what seemed like an hour, they stopped when Cicily pointed to a small section of the mountain wall.

"There's a secret door right there," the dwarf acknowledged in a very excited voice.

Both Dorm and Lynsey raised their eyebrows as Cicily felt up the wall, trying to find the switch or button that would reveal what was behind the door. Only the wizard seemed concerned of what the guide was doing. "No you shouldn't open that!" Melinda shouted, trying to pull the dwarf away from the door.

It was already too late. A small section of the wall descended into the floor, revealing a dark and empty space. Lynsey was about to ask Melinda what was wrong, when hundreds of transparent shapes flew at them, each one cackling at the top of their lungs.

"This is a Ghost Trap," Melinda whispered as she reached into her robes and drew a silver opal. She shouted words that caused the opal to glow brightly. A flash of bright light covered the room, driving the ghosts back into the area behind the wall. Once they were all inside, the section of stone slid back up, sealing the ghosts inside.

"That was an interesting spell…" Lynsey said to Melinda as she put away the opal.

The wizard's colorless eyes beamed at the red haired woman. "Ghost traps were invented hundreds of years ago by necromancers. It is merely another defense mechanism, but can be powerful, depending on how many ghosts are used in the trap."

"I see," was all Lynsey said to her. The warrior then turned to Dorm and said," Do you think we'll run into any more ghosts down here?"

"I wouldn't think so, unless we happen to come across anymore secret doors." Dorm's eyes shifted to the dwarf, whose lips parted in a sheepish smile.

**With** their weapons drawn, Timber and Ash cautiously entered the area covered in snow. The elf's eyes scanned all over the floor and walls, searching for the missing cleric.

"There she is," Ash cried, pointing left. Timber followed the ranger's hand and found Roxi bound to the wall in shackles and chains that were made of ice, the expression on her face was of sheer terror.

"She must have ran into something very horrible if her face is twisted like that," Ash commented as he began looking around the room. Next to him, Timber nodded. It was well known that kender weren't afraid of anything, and though Roxi was only half, there were few things in the world that could frighten her.

Timber and Ash began walking towards the wall where she was bound. They would have easily made it over in seconds, had a very mound of moving snow not blocked their path.

Ash placed both his axes in front of him as the walrus man burst from the mound in front of him while from behind, Timber waved his rapier as another thanoi jumped in front of him.

Both thaoni came at their targets hard, slashing their claws, hoping to inflict much pain and blood loss. Ash spun his axes up, batting away both claws, then came in low, making two low slashes at the creature's legs. After watching two small trails of blood hit the snowy ground, Ash made two vertical swipes, cutting off both the thanoi's arms.

After watching his foe hit the ground, Ash turned to find Timber stabbing his rapier multiple times through the thanoi's jugular. He finished the walrus man with a well placed slash to the throat, then watched as the thanoi's corpse slumped to the ground.

Normally, Timber would have quickly gone through and looted both corpses in hopes of finding treasure, but his mind was set on other matters. He quickly ran over to where Roxi was frozen and sheathed his rapier.

While Timber was chiseling away the ice that was keeping the half-kender prisoner, Ash had taken it upon himself to go through the bodies. He found no coin or treasure on either corpse, only a piece of parchment with handwriting on it. Handwriting that was very familiar to him.

He quickly slipped the document into his pocket, then went over to help the elf free their comrade.


	5. Chapter 4

**Why Lynsey Left the Brigade. Traitor in the Town**

**The** companions were reunited at a narrow passageway that descended to a lower part of the mountain, hours after Roxi's rescue, then continued their journey. At a narrow hallway, Ash walked up to Dorm with a piece of paper.

"What's this?" asked Dorm as they turned a corner, oblivious to the conversations going on between the others.

Ash smiled. "These are orders from Rownan, who commands the forces that patrol these parts. From what it says, he wants his men to use the tunnel to attack the cities near Eastwatch."

Dorm stared at the paper, unable to discern the ogre writing on the paper. Maybe he's right, Dorm said to himself as they spotted the mouth of the cave. Both rangers could hear Roxi whisper a prayer of thanks to Mishakal, which had been interrupted when the elf slapped her on the rump.

The elf was the first to leave the cave, followed by the cleric who was screaming at him. Lynsey and Cicily were next, followed by Ash.

Dorm watched his friends leave the cave, then he looked over and saw Melinda leaning up against the cave, breathing heavily as a cool breeze brushed the hair that fell in front her face. He walked over to her and asked," Melinda, are you…"

"I'm fine Dorm," she snapped. "My magic…I just need to…rest." She closed her eyes and was about to fall to the ground, when Dorm caught her in his arms.

With a sigh, the ranger tossed Melinda over his shoulder and walked to the mouth of the cave to join his friends.

**It**was dusk when the companions reached the base of the mountain and had taken their first steps on the grass that was covered with a thick layer of ice and tundra. After finding a spot that was surrounded by two tall leafless trees, the companions decided to rest for the day.

Night seemed to come within a blink of an eye for Dorm and his companions. With her spellbook clutched tightly in her arms, Melinda continued to rest, rejuvenating her magic that had taken a tedious toll during their time in the mountains. Roxi and Ash also slept, both weary from their encounter with the thaoni. The elf and the dwarf had left the camp, spending their time wisely by scouting ahead for enemies.

Dorm sat quietly, looking up at the sky and picking out the constellations that were made up by the many stars that lit up the world above. Despite the numbness that was going through his back, his hands, and his face, caused from the frozen ground and the cold air, Dorm felt somewhat at piece. He looked over at Lynsey, who was sitting up against one of the trees, covered in a wool blanket, a lost expression decorating her face. He smiled at her. "Warm enough over there?"

Lynsey looked over at him. "You look like you could use some warming up." Dorm laughed and moved over to where she was sitting. Ignoring the quickening pace of his heart, Dorm got under the blanket with her and put his arm around her. "Is everything all right? You look like something is eating away at you?"

The red haired woman shrugged, then shivered as some of the frost on the ranger's armor melted and seeped through her armor. She then noticed the jeweled object around his neck. Shaking her head, she answered his question. "We went to raid a fortress of dark knights…and everything just seemed to fall apart. Only five of us remained, and I ordered the Brigade to disband…we should get some rest Dorm, Timber and Cicily will be back soon. They can take the watch."

Dorm nodded and when he looked over at the elf and the dwarf, who had just returned to camp, they were staring right back. A wicked grin crossing the elf's face, causing the ranger to blush.

Dorm sat up against the tree and closed his eyes. The last thing he felt before going to sleep, was Lynsey's arm going across his stomach and her warm breath on his neck.

**Despite** the morning sun hanging high in the sky, the cold winds and the frozen ground continued to test the integrity and patience of the seven companions. They made their way through a small section of frozen forest before entering a small town.

"What is this place?" Dorm asked Cicily as they passed through the large town gates.

"This town is called Fartlenk."

Everyone looked at Ash, who wore a smug smile on his face.

"It's been a while since I last visited this place," the black haired ranger said in a soft voice. "But it always seems like home to me."

The others exchanged glances, but casually walk through the gates.

"I'm going to buy some supplies," Dorm said as they passed a small group of houses. "Anyone can join me, or go your own way. We'll meet back at the gates in two hours." His eyes went to Timber, Ash, and Cicily who were heading towards the tavern. "And try to stay out of trouble."

"Melinda and I are going to the temple," Roxi announced in a calm voice. The mage smiled as she and the half-kender cleric walked towards the temple.

"Looks like it's just you and me Dorm," Lynsey said in a quiet voice. She stepped next to him and hooked his arm with hers, and together they walked to the town's marketplace.

The marketplace was comprised of several small vendors, each declaring what they were selling was perhaps the greatest thing in all of Ergoth.

As they passed a small vendor who was selling fresh fish, Lynsey jabbed Dorm's arm with her finger. "So what's her name?" When she saw the confused look on Dorm's face, she added," The one who gave you that starjewel you're wearing. I told you my story, now you have to tell me yours."

Dorm smiled and looked down at the jewel around his neck. "It was given to me by Jaina Borjuseen, who like me is a fellow ranger. She gave it to me after she died, along with the short sword on my belt, and although you can't see it right now, it glows blue when goblins are coming. I'm sure Timber told you that we had to sell our weapons to keep the house. My mother moved with Roxi's mother Juniper, right after my father passed away. They're in Hylo right now." He laughed, wondering if his mother was the only human in a town full of kender.

Lynsey nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Together, they continued to walk through the marketplace, eyeing various goods when Lynsey asked," Shouldn't we be getting supplies?"

Dorm's face flushed with embarrassment. "Right, I guess I just got lost…"

"Excuse me," interrupted a soft, but low voice from behind them. "You two wouldn't happen to be Dorm Silverfalcon and Lynsey Greensteel?"

Instead of answering the stranger's question, both Lynsey and Dorm whirled around, their hands on their weapons. They saw six ogres armed with axes. From behind the ogres appeared a tall silver haired human wearing armor that was as white as the snow in the mountains. Strapped to his back was a large war hammer, with a white colored hilt.

"It truly is an honor to meet you both," the man greeted with a smile. "I am Rownan. "

Lynsey's face shifted to a look of confustion while Dorm's hands were moving towards his weapons. "I don't understand," the ranger began in a calm voice. "We're just travelers stopping to get supplies."

Rownan shook his head, obviously seeing through Dorm's lie. The ranger sighed looked at Rownan. "How did you find us?" he asked.

Rownan smiled as a hooded figure stepped next to him. "It was easy for Rownan to track you when you had a spy among your ranks," Ash responded as he pushed back the hood, revealing his smiling face.

Dorm stepped forward, his hands reaching out to strangle Ash, but Rownan stepped in, drew his hammer, and swung it hard at the ranger's face.

Dorm felt coldness run through his teeth and jaw line as the hammer connected. The force of the blow knocked him off of his feet and when he hit the ground, the darkness quickly took him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ghostly Citadel. A Quick Escape.**

"**He's** coming around Lynsey," the ranger heard Timber say just as he was opening his eyes. "How are you feeling Dorm?"

"Like I've just been hit with twenty pounds of ice and stone," the ranger moaned as he rubbed his jaw, which was a little swollen. He slowly sat up, the throbbing pain that had originated in his face had expanded to the back of his skull. His green eyes scanned the area and the rage in his stomach began to grow when he noticed that he and his friends were locked inside of a small prison cell, made of the darkest color of stone he had ever seen. The iron bars that separated Dorm and his friends from the outside world appeared to be made of iron.

Dorm didn't need to ask where his weapons were. He knew exactly what was going on, and before he could say anything, the traitor approached the cell, wearing dark silks over his leathers.

"I see you're awake," said Ash Werewood as he stood outside of the cell, staring at his three former friends.

"You son of a bitch," Lynsey muttered, her eyes filled his anger.

Dorm rubbed the side of his face. "You have a lot of balls coming down here Ash. You betrayed us and it looks like you separated us as well. And for what? Do you want Redcrosse for yourself?"

"For what?" Ash repeated. "After Mason disbanded us years ago, while you and Timber were enjoying being bachelors in Solace and while you Lynsey were playing dark knight hunter in the South, I was selling my services to the good people of Ergoth. After working for a few employers, I was hired by Rownan and eventually earned a place at his side. Rownan is one of Frost's more powerful warlords and with him, I can go far."

The three prisoners looked at each other for a brief moment, then back at the one who betrayed them.

"As for Roxi, Melinda, and the dwarf," Ash continued, taking two steps closer as he spoke," they're coming with us to the Ghostly Citadel."

"So Rownan wants Redcrosse," guessed Dorm as he crossed his arms.

Ash laughed at the ranger. "Rownan just wants to explore the Citadel and keep its treasures, but one insignificant sword isn't much of a value to him. So yes Dorm, I do want Redcrosse for myself. I would have gone for the sword soon if Riva Silverblade hadn't been so stubborn in following the directions of Mason's will and getting you all here. But don't worry, I'll bring the others back. Of course, you three will be dead before then."

Ash pressed his face against the bars. "It's too bad it had to end like this my friends."

Finally fed up with his words, Dorm and Lynsey moved towards the traitor, but it was Timber who reached him first. The elf's slender, but muscular hands reached through the open spaces between the bars and grabbed Ash by the scruff of his shirt, pulling him closer, his head crashing on the bars.

"Listen to me you sneak," the elf said in a cold voice. "When we get out of here…and we will Ash because you should know that a piss ant prison cell like this one can not keep me locked up…We're coming to the Citadel to not only get that sword before you, but to also slit your throat with it."

Timber held Ash for a moment longer, then tossed him to the floor. Ash hissed blood trickled down his lips. After taking one last look at the prisoners, he walked away.

Once the traitor was out of sight, Timber breathed a sigh of relief. "That went well."

"Yes it did," Lynsey added with a shake of her head. "Not only do we have to look forward to Ash getting more guards, but our executions will probably be sooner than scheduled. It's obvious why he only took Roxi, Melinda, and Cicily , and not us." Her green eyes went to Dorm, confident that he was thinking the same thing she was.

"Because each of us could beat him in a fair fight," Dorm said. "Melinda's magic is very powerful, but one spell drains her of her energy. He hasn't seen Cicily fight, so he doesn't consider her a threat…a grave mistake if you ask me. Then there's Roxi, who is powerful, but he could come up with some story, that if she resists, he'll have us killed on the spot."

Timber sat up against the wall. "Yeah, but Roxi knows we could hold our own against Rownan's ogres."

"It didn't take very much to surprise me and Dorm," Lynsey said, her head titled towards the bars. "And I'm sure it didn't take very many to get the drop on you and Cicily."

The elf gritted his teeth. "No it didn't. We thought Ash was going to get you guys. But then I got hit by that damn hammer in the stomach. Thankfully Roxi ran over and healed me." He sighed as he looked at the floor, his eyes drifting from one end of the cell to the other. Along the way, he spotted a small brown haired mouse scurrying towards him. "Smelly rat," the elf said as he tried to shoo the rat away.

"Who are you calling sssmelly elf," hissed the mouse as he darted past Timber and went over to the ranger.

Timber jumped back, gripping the bars tightly. "Did…did that thing just speak to me?"

"Apparently he didn't like that you called him a smelly rat," Dorm answered as he looked down at the rodent, who looked up at him with its beady black eyes.

"Dorm Sssilverfalcon, I have found an escape route and I've also got all of your weapons they ssstole from you."

The ranger continued to stare at the rodent. "Do I know you?"

Upon hearing the ranger's words, the mouse dashed to the cell entrance, hen peeked around, and making sure no guards were coming. Closing its eyes, the mouse's body shifted from rodent into a medium sized green scaled draconian wearing hide armor. As he stretched his bat-like wings and arms, the draconian's yellow eyes were fixed on Dorm. He reached into a small brown bag on his belt and pulled out the ranger's swords, the bow, and then finally the quiver.

"Let's just say we met in Darken Wood," the draconian said as he handed Lynsey the bag, allowing her to pull free her sword. "My name isss Codoesss and like you I am a faithful follower of Habbakuk. I also ssserve the Foressstmaster. Ssshe sent me when you and Tibalt left Darken Wood. I've been hiding in your quiver."

Dorm smiled. A draconian druid, he thought in amusement. "You must be a pretty powerful druid to sustain your shape for this long."

Codoes smiled. "I've ssshifted to my normal form and rested at different points throughout your journey. One moment pleassse." The draconian shifted back into a mouse and ran out of the cell. He returned ten minutes later, a small key in his mouth covered in grime and spit.

Just as Dorm bent down to grab the key, two club wielding ogres burst into the prison area. "Where mouse go with key?" asked one ogre.

The ogres walked over to the cell together, seeing the prisoners armed with weapons. "Give us key," one of them commanded to Dorm. Dorm smirked as Lynsey stepped forward and drove the tip of her sword through the ogre's neck.

After watching his companion fall to the floor, the other ogre retreated from the prison area.

"Should we go after him?" asked Timber as he reached through the bars and went through the ogre's armor, finding three pieces of steel.

Dorm smiled as he unlocked the cell and opened the door. He looked at the mouse and asked," You said you know of way out of here?"

Codoes nodded and began leading the way.

**Rownan** and Ash were the first to enter the Ghostly Citadel. On the outside, the citadel appeared to be an ordinary tower with several stories, made of milky white colored stone that had become eroded and chipped in many places over the years. The Citadel had been built by a wizard of the black robes three years before the Second Cataclysm. When the gods left the world (or had it stolen by the Dark Queen as many priests would say), it was said that the wizard went made and locked himself in the tower, never to be seen by living eyes again.

The inside of the Ghostly Citadel was similar to the outside. Its white walls were eroded and decaying. The floor of the Citadel was barely visible, due to the thick mist that engulfed the stone tile. Shadows clung to the ceiling and hideous looking statues of gargoyles were lined up against the walls.

Several ogres entered the citadel, followed by three prisoners who were chained together. Ash looked at each of them, studying the expressions on their faces. The mage's eyes told him little of what she was thinking. He then stared at the dwarf, who appeared to be irritated with the ogres, who took turns in poking her with their axes.

Then his eyes turned to Roxi. Her blue orbs stared at him, filled with confusion and hatred.

"You made a wise decision my friend," Rownan said as he clasped Ash on the shoulder. "Soon the treasures of the citadel will be ours."

Ash turned to the commander. "Just so long as I get the sword."

"Aye the sword. Do you think the other prisoners will come?"

A thin smile parted Ash's lips. "If they do escape, it is only because your grunts were grabbing their rear ends instead of finishing them off. But look at it this way, if the others do make it here, we will finish them. And I will use the sword to slit their throats."

Rownan smiled, then walked away. Ash's eyes turned back to Roxi, who stood in front of him.

"This wasn't suppose to be like this," the cleric said as she looked up at Ash. "We were suppose to go look for Redcrosse together."

"But we are together," Ash responded with a sneer. "And after we find the sword, you and the others will be reunited. In the afterlife that is. I'm sure by now Rownan's men has already disposed of them."

The priestess shook her head. "I don't believe you, and if they are dead…"

Ash grinned and walked away. Roxi sighed and quickly made her way back to Cicily and Melinda. "Is that any way for a priestess of Mishakal to talk?" asked the dwarf, her hands on her hips.

"Even Mishakal walks the heavens, carrying a flaming sword," Roxi answered as she walked to Melinda, whose head was pressed against the wall. "Melinda is something wrong?"

"Strong magic and so much undead are in this place," was the answer the wizard gave to the half-kender.

"Move out," came Rownan's deep voice from up ahead. Roxi shook her head. She turned to help Melinda, but saw that Cicily was already helping her up.

"Now just because your red head friend doesn't trust magic doesn't mean I don't," the dwarf said in a low voice. "I'm actually quite fond of it. Truth be told, I think there's something else that makes the mage and the red head argue, but that's just my opinion."

Roxi nodded in agreement. Her thoughts went to Dorm, Timber, and Lynsey. Were they dead like Ash was saying, she wondered. Or were they well on their way.

The cleric marched along side her companions, part of her wishing that her friends would bust into the Citadel and come to their rescue.

Another part of her wished she carried the flaming sword, like her goddess.

**The** two ogres who had been guarding the front door, came at the escaped prisoners with their sword swinging.

Dorm, whose blades were already marinated in ogre and thaoni blood, snapped into action once more, bringing his long sword at a high angle to intercept one ogre's sword. Though the force of the impact almost knocked him over, the ranger managed to bring his short sword low, driving it deeply through the ogre's belly.

The ogre howled as the ranger pulled the short sword free. The wounded guard stumbled over and screamed as Dorm's shorter blade went through his skull.

Less than three feet away from the ranger, Timber and Lynsey both toyed with the remaining guard, parrying any strike that came their way.

"Why don't you let me have this one," suggested the elf as he scratched the ogre's temple with his rapier. Annoyed, the ogre gave a mighty, but slow swing of his sword, which both the elf and the woman avoided with ease.

Lynsey raised her sword to deliver the killing blow, but Timber was the quicker, tumbling past her and plunging his rapier deeply into the guard's back. Not wanting to lose her kill, Lynsey gave a swing of her own sword, cutting the ogre's head off his shoulders.

"About time," Dorm remarked with a smile. He looked on the ground, seeing the mouse chewing on a piece of moldy cheese that he had recovered from the other ogre's pocket.

"Of all the things these guards could have carried on their person, they had to pick moldy old cheese," Timber said as he poked the headless body with his rapier.

Codoes quickly shifted back to his draconian form and tossed the rest of the cheese in his mouth. "It'sss not asss bad asss you might think," he said after finishing it. "I take it you will be going to the Ghossstly Cssitadel from here?" he asked Dorm, his reptilian eyes filled with concern.

Dorm nodded. "Our friends need rescuing, and we also need to find the sword."

"Not to mention our business with Ash," Lynsey added as she walked to the door.

Codoes lowered his head and wished them good luck as they left. Closing his eyes, the draconian's body shifted into the form of a dove and flew out of an open window.


	7. Chapter 6

**A Mage's Tale. Master of the Citadel.**

**The** raiding party ascended up the narrow staircase, with Rownan and Ash in the lead. Each member of the party tried their best to drown out the ghostly whispers and moans that echoed through the walls, but despite their best efforts, the noises only grew louder.

"I've always wondered why the spirits haunted this place," Cicily whispered to Roxi and Melinda. The three prisoners were in the back of the group, flanked on both sides by muscular ogres.

Roxi shrugged her shoulders at the dwarf's question, but Melinda let out a snort. "Many years ago, a foolish sorcerer claimed this tower for himself. There are different versions of the story of how the Ghostly Citadel came to be the structure we are standing in, but the one I remember is that the sorcerer summoned a demon in hopes that she would grant him immortality. The demon granted the sorcerer his wish, but at a hefty price. Every ten years the sorcerer would have to drain the living the life force of much younger wizards in order to sustain his life. The spirits that are flying around us, are those whose souls are trapped here."

Roxi looked somber, wondering if there was any fact to the mage's tale. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Rownan yell," Bring the cleric forward."

Before she could say anything, Roxi's arms were grabbed by two ogres, who took her over to their commander. The half-kender stared at Rownan, his six foot stature towering over her. "Destroy these wretched undead," he ordered.

The cleric looked forward, seeing six zombies walking towards them. Closing her eyes, she held the silver medallion around her neck, channeling the divine power of her goddess. "Be gone you foul abominations."

Waves of silver light sprung forth from the cleric's medallion, causing the ghostly moans and whispers to turn to ear splitting screams. When the waves reached the zombies, they all turned to dust.

Roxi opened her eyes, seeing the piles of dust littering the floor.

"Nice job Roxi," Ash said to her. Roxi ignored the compliment and walked back to join her fellow captives.

After the brief encounter with the zombies, Rownan and Ash resumed leading the group through the citadel. Passing two more room, the party found themselves in a six sided room. It appeared as the same as the hallways and other rooms of the Citadel, save the six red glowing orbs that were sitting on pedestals in each corner of the room.

"Something odd is going on here," Cicily whispered as one of the orbs shot a bright red beam that burned a hole in the throat of one of the ogres.

Two more beams from opposite sides, one wounding another ogre and the other zipping through Ash's hair.

Rownan shook his head as another beam shot past him. Looking at Ash he yelled," Have the ogres destroy the orbs."

Ash nodded and quickly shouted the order to the six remaining ogres. Each ogre did their best to avoid the deadly beams of light, and within a matter of minutes, all six orbs were thrown to the floor, their shattered pieces lying motionless and dim.

When the party left the room, a blood red mist rose from the floor and materialized into a solid form.

Regaining his true shape, the Guardian stretched his six large arms and then began following the intruders with the intent to make them pay with their lives.

**Dorm**, Timber, and Lynsey had used the same entrance that Rownan and his men used, but rather than going down the straight path and going up the stairs, the trio discovered a hidden hallway and walked down a flight of stairs. They casually made their way into a small area, immediately spotting a group of zombies.

The moment Dorm's long sword and short sword were in his hands, two zombies who had appeared to be dwarves in their previous lives, charged the ranger, swinging their rusty chains at his stomach and abdomen. Dorm quickly dropped low, his long sword coming up to deflect both chains. With the chains out of the way, Dorm stabbed his short sword into one zombie's chest cavity.

Pulling his sword free, Dorm was just about to finish the other walking corpse when Lynsey came in and took down the zombie with one swing of his sword.

"You're welcome," the red haired woman said with a wink. Dorm smiled back, but then looked over his shoulder, watching Timber easily finish the two remaining zombies with four fast swipes of his rapier.

"They just don't make zombies like they used to," the elf said as he struggled to pull his blade free from the last zombie. Dorm was just about to comment when a hollow sounding cackle came from down the hall.

The followed the sound of the hideous laughter, each wondering what creature they were about to face.

Their pursuit ended in a large room. One each side there was a wooden door with a black crescent moon painted in the center. The walls were decorated with thin layered paintings of moons and stars. Both Dorm and Timber noticed that on all of the walls, the black moon Nuitari, seemed to be much larger than his cousins, the silver moon Solinari and the red moon Lunitari.

"Welcome to my domain foolish adventurers," said a deep voice that echoed throughout the room.

Above the companions appeared a thinly figured skeleton covered in dark and dirty robes that were tattered and torn along the seams. On the top of the skeleton's head sat a small circlet with two rubies in the middle.

"I am Cas'tin Fastal, master of this citadel," the undead creature added, looking over the intruders with his eyes that glowed like the rubies on the circlet. "However, I was expecting more than just three of you."

"He must be talking about Rownan's men and our friends," Lynsey whispered to Dorm and Timber, hoping the lich wouldn't hear her.

The woman's hopes were diminished for when Lynsey had finished, Cas'tin Fastal's eyes flared. "Others? They must still be upstairs. The ones who unleashed the Guardian."

Dorm and his friends had no idea what this Guardian was that Fastal was referring to. It only meant that they had less time to find their friends.

A large fireball came at them from the air, forcing the three former Legionnaires to jump for their lives. Timber had easily avoided the fireball, but Dorm had received burns to his cloak and armor, as well as his skin. He and Timber looked over to see if Lynsey had jumped in time, but their red haired companion was nowhere to be found.

"Fools," Fastal hissed as he waved his arm and chanted another spell. Dorm and Timber held their weapons forward, ready to attack the lich, but they felt a smooth flow of magic go past them, followed by a strong stiffness go through their bodies.

"Now how to finish you off," the lich asked himself as his form hovered over to his victims, whose bodies were now frozen in place. "Should I blast you both where you stand. It worked on your little friend didn't it? Perhaps..." Fastal noticed some of the mist rise from the ground, as if it was coming towards him "It looks like your friend survived after all.

As if on cue, Lynsey sprang from the floor, shouting a fierce Solamnic battle cry as she raised her sword (a new sword) and came at the lich.

Cas'tin Fastal let out a scream, then shouted, releasing a large sheet of flames from his skeletal hands that flew at the woman. Already burned on the outside, and a little bit on the inside, Lynsey jumped through the flames and swung the sword at the lich.

Cas'tin Fastal screamed in agony as the sword's blade sprouted flames that jumped off of the blade and struck the lich, adding an ash colored spot on the lower half of the lich's robe.

The undead wizard quickly floated away, then vanished before their very eyes.

A few minutes had passed before Timber and Dorm were free from their paralysis, all the while Lynsey was examining the sword and the note she found with it. It was a beautiful weapon with a slender blade made of star metal. The hilt and crosspiece were made of steel, with a large ruby embedded on both sides of the hilt.

"That's a nice sword you have Lynsey," the elf commented as he and Dorm walked over to her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I was lucky enough to find it. She traced her fingers over one of the sword's smooth sides. "This must be Redcrosse."

Dorm examined the sword more closely, seeing the thin etchings of the word Redcrosse along the side of the blade. "This is it. Mason must have left it in his room...but I don't remember him telling us about coming to this place."

Lynsey shook her head and handed Dorm the piece of paper that came with the sword. It read:

Redcrosse, first forged by Christopher Aaronson in the Age of Dreams. This sword has been passed down from first born to first born for hundreds of years, and yet I, Alexander was foolish enough to bring it here. My only hope is that my son Anthony or one of his descendants will come looking for Redcrosse for my time is almost done...I can feel the lich's presence coming closer...Whoever comes across this blade, be it my kin or some other foolish adventurers like myself, remember this. Look for the bones from underneath and those bones alone...

- AA

Dorm folded the note. "Mason told me that he had a grandfather named Alexander. Mason must have left us the sword in hopes we'd find it because he could never find it, nor his father before him."

Timber, who had put his ear up to the wall grew excited. "I can hear Ash and that Rownan. They're somehow on the other side of this wall." He looked to his friends. "I'm going to go rescue our friends. You two should look for the bones, or whatever that note said."

Quietly, Timber went for the closest door and walked out of the room, leaving Lynsey and Dorm alone together. Stretching his limbs, Dorm placed his hands on the wall, not knowing that he had just applied pressure on one of the larger stars.

A small area of the floor opened, revealing a descending staircase. Dorm looked at Lynsey. "The bones from underneath?"

Taking out her old sword and placing it on the ground, Lynsey quickly sheathed Redcrosse and walked over to join Dorm. Together they walked down the stairs an into a room where the floor was covered entirely by bones of all shapes and sizes. They walked off of the stairs and cringed as the sounds of bones being crushed beneath their feet filled the room.

It was followed by a hideous laughter in the distance.


	8. Chapter 7

**Demon in Chains. Guardian and the Serpent.**

**It** was by far the largest and most lavishly decorated room in the Ghostly Citadel they had explored, and Rownan knew that the moment he and his group had set foot in it, more undead would crawl from their hiding places and attack.

Of the group of forty undead that had attacked the raiding party minutes before , comprised of zombies, ghouls, and skeletons that were in the room, only eight zombies and two giant skeletons remained.

In a nearby corner, Cicily was flanked on both sides by zombies, yet she had no trouble in dispatching the undead. Her body moved in a fluid motion to avoid the zombie's claws. She then turned and made several sweeping motions with her sword, dismembering rotten body part after body part. When she was finished with her dance, the dwarf gave a little blush, seeing that she had cut both zombies to pieces.

On the other side of the room, Ash, Rownan, and three ogres were fighting the remaining zombies. Streaks of red and purple light flew past them and struck two of the zombies, turning them to dust.

Looking over his shoulder, Ash saw Melinda hunched over and panting, exhausted from the spells she had just cast.

He smiled warmly at her, to which she responded with a look as cold as stone. Next to her, Roxi channeled the energy of her goddess. She released ray of silver light that moved through the air and engulfed the two large skeletons in total brightness. The light vanished in the blink of an eye and the skeletons were no more.

Roxi looked over at Melinda. The wizard was now on her stomach, breathing heavily. The half-kender walked over and gently cupped the mage's hand with hers.

"Having a little trouble?" taunted a deep and very unintelligent voice from above. One of Rownan's ogres decided to taunt the Melinda.

Roxi gritted her teeth, and shot a closed right fist upward, hitting the ogre with all of her strength and anger.

The ogre flinched at the cleric's attack. Though she had only jarred a few of his teeth loose, the ogre wasn't...his thoughts were interrupted as a sharp pain went through the back of his neck, followed by the smooth flow of blood and then the cold feeling of metal ripping through his flesh.

"Now you weren't thinking of hurting my lady were you?" Timber asked in a sly voice. The elf wiggled around his rapier while waiting for an answer. When the ogre wouldn't comply, Timber pushed his weapon deeper, hearing the ogre gasp for his last breath.

Pushing the body of his fallen foe aside, Timber looked at Roxi. "Nice punch. You must have had a lot of practice," he said as he pointed to his forehead, indicating the many times the half-kender had struck him, for reasons he obviously deserved.

Yet Roxi couldn't even think of striking Timber at this moment. Not after he so courageously came to rescue her and their friends. She even thought of giving the elf a kiss, but it seemed that it would have to wait, for someone else wanted to greet the elf.

"You escaped!" Ash said in disbelief. "But how? The guards were in place? How in the Nine Hells did you get here?"

"By walking here of course you ass of a kender's grandmother," Timber responded, pointing his blood stained rapier at Ash's chest.

No one heard Timber's reference to Ash (except for Roxi, who immediately took back her nice thoughts about the elf) for his voice was drowned out a loud roar that went through the room.

A grotesque six armed creature with the muscular chest and torso of a man, and the head of a jackal entered the room. Its bright green eyes looked down at the ogres, then at not so ugly intruders.

"What in the abyss is that?" as Rownan as he drew his large hammer.

"That must be the guardian," Timber whispered, watching Roxi run over to Melinda and move her to a shadow covered corner. Then he heard Rownan make the call to attack.

Timber saw Ash pointed his rapier just as the ranger was about to join Rownan's men. "And where do you think you're going?

Ash scowled at the elf. "Destroying this creature is of much more importance than our petty conflict. Surely our battle can wait."

Timber grunted in disappointment, but then looked back at Roxi who gave him a look that she agreed with the traitor.

Together, Ash and Timber charged at the Guardian, avoiding the stream of flames the beast shot from its mouth. They were joined by Cicily, who rolled past them and grabbed onto the beast's right leg, stabbing him with her sword repeatedly. Ash and Timber went underneath the monster and attacked the Guardian's shins. Ash's twin axes spun his axes wildly, hacking away flesh and muscle while Timber's rapier drew thin trails of blood as it cut down to the bone.

Over in the corner, Roxi stood by Melinda, who had passed out moments after the Guardian entered the room. Though she desperately wanted to help vanquish the monster, she knew she couldn't leave the prone wizard alone. Then she remembered she had two spells she could use, one to protect Melinda, and another to help the others.

Once more the cleric channeled the power of her goddess. The first spell she cast was a Sanctuary spell on the mage, to keep her protected from any attackers, be they undead or part of Rownan's group. She ruled out the Guardian, since he appeared to have his hands full at the moment.

The cleric cast one more spell, this one on herself. "This Bless spell should give us just a little more strength to help fight the Guardian."

Before going out into battle, Roxi got on her knees. "Mishakal, pleasure watch over Melinda. And if it's not too much trouble, please aid us in anyway you can."

With her prayer finished, Roxilandra Shanklebee grabbed a large axe, that she had to lift with two hands and walked over to join the battle, while trying to not drop the axe along the way.

**Taking** several more steps on the enormous pile of bones, Dorm and Lynsey saw a beautiful woman chained to the wall, her shackles and chains made from bones. The woman appeared to have purple skin, with large leathery wings and devilish horns that protruded from her head. Dorm noticed that she wore a very revealing gown made of thin black silk.

"A succubus," Lynsey whispered, following her instincts to draw Redcrosse.

Noticing the two humans walking towards her, the succubus smiled. "Yes, please finish me. Too long have I been down here as that vile wizard's prisoner and phylactery."

Lynsey and Dorm looked at each other. "How can you be Fastal's soul gem?" asked the ranger. "From what I've read about liches, they usually use gemstones or other items as hiding places for their souls to use once their skeletal forms are destroyed."

The succubus closed her eyes. "When that wizard summoned me, I promised to give him immortality, which I did...but my generosity came at a heavy price. He claims that he fell in love with me, but what person rapes and ravages the body of the one they love? What person embeds a large emerald in the body of their loved one." Her seductive gaze fell on Lynsey. "One good strike to my chest and my ribcage would collapse, crushing the emerald." The ranger nodded and looked at the chains. "You must have tried killing yourself before. That is why he has you chained here."

The demon nodded. "You must kill me now. There is no telling when he'll come. He knows you're here in this room."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Lynsey said as she put the sword near the demon's chest, but pulled back when the bones from underneath her began to shake.

All three of them looked over at the staircase, seeing an enormous white serpent come from under the bones. The serpent appeared to be compiled of hundreds of skeletons, including the skeletal form of Cas'tin Fastal, which was embedded on the serpent's forehead.

Fastal's laughter echoed through the room as the serpent slithered towards Lynsey and Dorm with great speed. They jumped away as the serpent snapped at them with its body jaw. Using what strength and speed he could gather, the ranger climbed onto the serpent's moving body and onto its back while Lynsey attacked with Redcrosse. Flames jumped from the sword's tip and burned the serpent. The serpent retaliated by snapping a the red haired woman once again. Lynsey screamed as she felt two sharp fangs went through her armor and right arm.

While Lynsey struggled to get her arm loose, Dorm tried his best to keep his balance on the serpent's back. He looked forward, seeing he had a clean shot of the succubus.

For the first time since receiving it, he grabbed the bow from off of his shoulder and took an arrow from the quiver. He knocked the arrow and aimed it at the demon. Just as he released it, the serpent convulsed, knocking the ranger to his back. Dorm never saw if his arrow struck his target, but his ears heard the lich's loud agonizing scream.

He quickly sat up, seeing his arrow sticking out of the demon's chest, which was leaking a small trail of blood and crumbs of green stone. He then heard a cracking sound from in front of him.

The sharp tip of Redcrosse ripped through the serpent's skull and the skeleton threw its head back, then collapsed to the ground. Dorm jumped from the serpent's back and ran over to Lynsey, who was clutching her bleeding right arm.

"Thank you both," the succubus said as Dorm put Lynsey's good arm around him. "As my last act on this material plane, I will send you to your friends." Dorm looked at the demon, wondering if the demon was truly grateful for her rescue.

Before he could say goodbye, he and Lynsey were teleported out of the room and into another battle.

**One** moment the Guardian was fighting off Rownan's men, impaling one ogre with the three set of claws on the right side of his body. The next moment, he was gone.

The lich's agonizing scream continued to echo throughout the citadel. Rownan and Ash looked around, finding the mutilated bodies of ogres and zombies everywhere. Rownan sighed. Except for Ash, none of his men remained.

Ash held his side, which had been ripped open by one of the Guardian's claws. "You and I still have business," Timber said as he spat blood at the traitor.

Ash took his hands from his side and drew both battle axes and swung them at Timber's face. The elf jerked his head back and attacked with his rapier forward. He brought his weapon across Ash's face, making a thick scratch across the cheek and nose.

"They're fighting aren't they." Roxi said when she noticed the ranger and Lynsey in the room. The cleric gently took the wounded warrior into her arms, then looked at Dorm. "Why does it have to be like this?"

"Because of their pride," Rownan answered as he stepped next to Dorm and Roxi. "Look at them. Their foolishness will only get them killed." Dorm looked over at the battle. Timber continued to block three of Ash's next attacks with the quickest of movements. Ash went for one more swing with the axe in his right hand, the blade digging deeply hard in the left shoulder of his former friend.

Dorm looked back to Rownan. "Is it your foolish pride that keeps you from attacking us?"

The commander shook his head. "No, just the fact that you out number me. I assure you Dorm Silverfalcon, you and I will get our chance for battle." They looked over to watch what they believed were the final moments of the combat.

Ash came in low, bringing is axe in an **X** formation, but Timber lunged left and stabbed his rapier deeply through the side of Ash's neck.

Feeling the rapier's sting through his flesh, Ash looked at Timber with an expression filled with pain and sorrow.

In his last moments, Ash Werewood brought the battle axe in his left hand to his throat, the edge barely touching the hairs on his neck. Looking at Rownan, Ash brought the sharp edge across his throat, his life blood spilling across the floor.

"I'm not sorry for what I did," Ash whispered as he fell to the floor. "Only that I lost so much doing it."

Ignoring the reactions of the cleric and the ranger, Rownan walked over and picked up the body of his fallen comrade. He looked at Timber, then at Dorm. "You should leave this place. I fear the lich will gather his strength."

As Rownan walked out of the room, Dorm turned to Roxi. "The dwarf?"

Roxi shook her head and pointed over to Cicily's body, which was sitting up against the wall, three large holes in her stomach.

"I guess that's it," Dorm said as Timber came over. "Is Melinda dead too?"

"Oh no," whispered Roxi as she let go of Lynsey and ran over to the corner. "She's still sleeping, but I'll need some help getting her up."

"I'll do it," Timber said in a low voice. The ranger sensed the elf was not happy about how his battle with Ash had turned out.

Dorm looked at Lynsey, whose arms was still leaking a little blood. "We'll have to get to Castle Eastwatch, but first let's bury Cicily in the mountains." The ranger sighed as he walked over and gently picked up the dwarf's body, which began to wiggle.

"Stop it that...tickles," whispered the dwarf in a painful voice.

"You're...you're not dead," Dorm said in alarm.

Cicily's eyes looked up at him. "Of course not you ninny. And what's this about you burying me in the mountains. I only have one place that I want to go to and that's back to Eastwatch. After all, how else am I suppose to get paid."


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Underneath** a star filled dark blue sky, Dorm Silverfalcon stood outside the small inn of the Yellow Dancer. Two days had passed since he and his friends had left Castle Eastwatch. They had traveled to the small town of Barrow, hoping to catch a boat that would take them back to Abanasinia.

"You left both the lich and Rownan alive," Melinda said softly as she approached Dorm from his right.

Dorm smiled, feeling the wizard's red robes brush up against him. He was glad to see her up and about, especially since she had been passed out since they had left the Citadel. "The lich will be too busy making a new phylactery to be hunting us," he said in a sly voice, hoping to reassure any worries she had.

"And Rownan?"

The ranger shook his head, not wanting to answer for that one. "I take it the others are still asleep."

"They are," the mage answered with a nod. "I'm still surprised you convinced Lynsey to keep the sword, but then again looking at the scars, I'd say she deserves it."

"There's a first," Dorm commented with a laugh. When he saw the confused look on the mage's face, he quickly changed the subject. "Roxi is excited that you two will be staying with her back at Solace."

Melinda titled her head. "Yes, but only for a little while. Still, I figure she and I can withstand each other's company. For Roxi's sake." And for your sake as well, she added silently.

After a moment of silence, Dorm looked over, noticing Melinda shivering. Smiling, he took off his green cloak and draped it around her. Melinda smiled back, and together they watched the stars.

_**For those who had characters named after them in this story, be they minor or major, this is for you...**_

_**Oh and Happy Birthday Lindsay.**_


End file.
